Handheld electronic devices, including cell phones, smartphones, tablet computers, cameras, personal music (MP3) players, gaming controller, personal gaming devices, are used and carried by users in a wide variety of situations. Users continue to use their electronic devices in exceedingly hazardous environments, from roller coaster rides to snowboarding runs down a slope, despite the known risks involved, such as dropping the electronic device and permanently damaging or losing the device altogether. Thus there is a need in the electronic device accessory field for a new and useful leash to retain an electronic device for a user. This invention provides such a new and useful leash for an electronic device.